


Dry Bowser Takes Mario To Universal

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Universal Studios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser never expected it. A date, with that pesky plumber? It could have been anyone, anything, yet the thing he settled with... was an Italian who thought anything that moved looked like a coin. Or pipe.

"Hey, so listen..." Dry Bowser started, the skeletal reptile feeling quite embarrassed about this entire predicament as he tapped his skeletal fingertips together. "I'm not much into you, but I was forced to do this upon my will, so we have to make the best of it, all right?"

Mario was too busy trying to hump a street lamp, making Dry Bowser quite annoyed, as their date at Universal Studios Florida was not going as they planned.

"How did this happen to me...?" Dry Bowser groaned, getting to a flashback that had him playing tennis with Mario on the grassy court of his stadium, with the boneheaded reptilian losing to the human expert as he was then forced to do what Mario pleaded. "...but of course. Now I remember... I somehow lost at tennis, to you of all things."

Mario was now dashing off into the Shrek 4D ride, with Dry Bowser forced to follow as he saw Mario jumping in people, trying to get coins out. Dry Bowser ignored the angered tourists who just wanted to watch Shrek in 4D action as he went after Mario, catching him as the plumber had some wires in his hands, which electrocuted both of them as the entire building lost its electricity as a result, making everyone groan.

The next thing Dry Bowser knew, he and Mario were sent to a small prison at the entrance gate specifically set up to catch troublemakers. Dry Bowser sighed in defeat as he knew that he would have to defend Mario's unintelligent butt, and it was going to take a lot to convince the authorities.


End file.
